Starfire's Journey
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: Starfire was a incredibly strong female as for creatures go. As many know that Starfire was in love with Robin but because of his seriousness of being only a hero, It cause problems with them as a couple, So after fighting with another man trying to steal an important artifacts of a mysterious time medallionm That gets lightly damage to where Starfire got stuck into the past.
1. All opening

Starfire's Journey

This is a first for me, But i really want to Make A Teen Titans Crossover with Inuyasha, So i hope you like it.

Starfire was a incredibly strong female as for creatures go. As many know that Starfire was in love with Robin but because of his seriousness of being only a hero, It cause problems with them as a couple, So after fighting with another man trying to steal an important artifacts of a mysterious time medallionm That gets lightly damage to where Starfire got stuck into the past.

The story is better then it sounds.


	2. Starfire's Worry's

Starfire's Journey

As everyone sat around the Titans tower, beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Raven was quietly reading like always, Robin was once again training and practicing his karate lesson, Then the titans lap course as well, As Starfire watched him practicing, As she continue think about stuff that happen to everyone lately.

First they were dealing with ordinary criminals, But then they started fighting ageist, Monsters that came out of no where like born mutants, Humans became monsters and some couldn't control what they were doing.

But then Slade came into there lives, Robin became obsessed with hunting Slade down, Once he was dead Robin calm down, But then Raven's Evil Father raise Slade from the dead, But then Slade also escape with getting his flesh and blood back, After the end of the world drama was finish with Slade escape into hiding.

But then trouble bought them to going to Tokyo to stop another bad criminal, Ever since the Japan trip Robin ignored Starfire like a lot, They shared that one kiss together and expected awards from Japan for rescuing them from danger.

But then returned home, Starfire really wanted to go out on a date with Robin, But Robin took her to a caged match fight, She enjoyed a good fight but what she didn't understand, Was why they couldn't do something more romantic.

Afterwards Robin decided on pizza and a Acton movie, But nothing was moving anywhere with them it's like they were just not connecting anymore.

Robin can we talk for a Minute? Asks Starfire respectfully. About what, You know I'm a little busy right now, Says Robin seriously. It's about us, Spoke Starfire honestly.

Beeping...! Beeping...! as the titans alarm went off.

Let's go, Our talk with have to wait, Says Robin seriously. Okay, Spoke Starfire upset.

Cyborg what's the problem? Asks Robin serious tone voice. Looks like somebody breaking into the bank once again, Says Beast boy honestly. Titans go...! Yelled out Robin seriously.

As everyone went to do there job, in protecting the city.

As Robin started out the opening speech to the theft, He was definitely strong but after Starfire hit him, He pass out cold.

Lately everyone notice Starfire's behaviors she was beginning to have less manners and didn't waste time in killing or defeating there opponents.

Nice hit, Starfire you got him, Spoke Cyborg smiling. Yeah you've definitely become stronger, Says Beast Boy excited. Thank you friends, Spoke Starfire smiling.

Starfire, What have I told you about fighting like that, We fight together as a team...! Yelled Robin seriously.

Well I think that your just embarrassed because, I took out the bad guy instead of you this time...! Yelled Back Starfire honestly. Let's just go home, Spoke Robin seriously.

Fine, I'll fly home alone...! Yelled Starfire emotional.

What's up with Star, lately? Asks Beast boy curious. I don't know, She's been all emotional since our last date, Spoke up Robin seriously. What did you expect, You didn't take her seriously, Replied Raven honestly.

What do you mean? Asks Robin confused. Ever since we've gotten back from Japan, She's really wanted to spend time with you, But you just ignored her, Says Raven seriously.

Dam it all, I'm a hero and that's never going to change, I have to be ready for whatever happens, Spoke Robin seriously.

Yeah well you also said that we could be something more...! Yelled Starfire seriously. She had come back when she realize that they didn't start the car.

Were going to leave now, Says Beast boy running for the car with the other two.

So let's see what happens next. To Be Continue.


	3. Robin's Cruelty And Starfire Time Travel

Starfire's Journey

Starfire why can't you expect that this is all I can give? Asks Robin honestly. No it's not fair, You don't kiss me, You kissed me once and that's it, And I did try, It's just why can't we be more then just Heroes, Says Starfire seriously.

Dam it...! Starfire, I can't do this anymore, I like you a lot but there's just nothing I can do about this relationship between us, Spoke Robin upset.

Nothing, nothing...! You've done nothing to try and connect with me...! Yelled Starfire honestly. As it began raining really hard another security alarm went off.

Another criminal, We have to go...! Yelled out Robin once again. Starfire followed after him. As they tried to catch the bad guy.

As they caught up to him he turned around and boom they both were face to face with Slade. Well, well Robin how long as it been, Spoke up Slade smirking.

Slade...! How dear you show your face...! Yelled Robin seriously. I only came back for this laser gun, and much more, Once I have all the parts I need I will rule the world, Says Slade laughing.

Over my dead body...! Yelled out Robin angry. Then let's dance shall we, Spoke Slade seriously.

All 3 started a fight with each other, Like crazy battling. Robin and Slade kept fighting with there middle poles.

Starfire tried to help out, but Slade use that as an opportunity to escape, He really did it this time. Starfire lost him.

What the hell is wrong with you, I had him pinned to the ground almost...! Yelled Robin furious. No...! He was pinning you, I saved your life...! Yelled back Starfire seriously.

This is why I don't love you in returned you do stupid shit, And your to dam clingy to be around, I don't want to be with you anymore, Spoke up Robin grabbing her with cruelty.

Afterwards Cyborg and everyone came running to Robin and Starfire

Afterwards Cyborg and everyone came running to Robin and Starfire. They seen what Robin did to her.

Robin what is the matter with you? Asks Beast Boy seriously. A gentlemen never grabs a lady like that, Spoke Cyborg honestly.

Forget this team I'm done, Says Robin stomping off back home. Starfire locked herself inside her bedroom crying. Raven didn't know how to react.

Cyborg understood, But Beast knew better he remember what it's like to be heartbroken by somebody.

Afterwards they were called into battle once again. This criminal was after a rare medallion, That was able to pelong aging with a single spell, But it can also cause time travel.

Stop right there...! Yelled The Titans. What's this? Asks The Female criminal. Stealing from a museum is a crime...! Yelled Robin ready to go again.

But I love museum artifacts they have special powers, Replied the Woman. We have you surround, Says Cyborg seriously. Don't move or it will be your last, Spoke Raven seriously.

Growling...! Growled Beast boy. Beast boy turn into a tiger, and was ready to pounce. I'm more powerful then you think I am, Replied The lady.

I am Aquamarine and I'm in control over water spells, Says Aquamarine honestly. We'll see about that...! Yelled Starfire attacking her. Starfire, stop...! Yelled Robin upset.

As everyone went to battle with the water mutant, She slammed everyone ageist the walls, Then began chanting a spell to jump back in time, As the tunnel open Starfire slammed into Aquamarine killing her, As she grabbed the medallion it pulled her into the time portal.

As everyone went to battle with the water mutant, She slammed everyone ageist the walls, Then began chanting a spell to jump back in time, As the tunnel open Starfire slammed into Aquamarine killing her, As she grabbed the medallion it pulled her ...

And now she was falling through time, Aquamarine wanted to return to japan evil years, To rule over demon and human kind, But Starfire destroy that plan. And the medallion's chant isn't English so she can't leave until she learns it.

PS. For Those who know what Teen Titans is, Starfire is technically an Alien, With red hair green eyes, She was super strong and can fly plus shoot Star bolts and leasers out of her eyes. Cyborg is half human and half robot. Raven is technically really dark but very good I'm now really sure what she is. Beast Boy can transform into any animal possible even alien animals as well.

Robin is just the down under who use to work with Batman but went solo instead.

So what happens next. To Be Continue.


	4. Kikyo's Cruelty And Starfire's fall

Starfire's Journey

As Starfire kept falling she was absolutely terrified with where she was going.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Kagome they were on the move to find Kohaku, Kagome scent only one Jewel shard, So everyone knew for sure that it was him, And If he's here Naraku must be closing in on what he's targeting for sure.

Inuyasha I scent it that way, Spoke up Kagome seriously. Alright let's pick up the paste everyone now...! Yelled out Inuyasha running faster.

As everyone move faster.

Naraku and Kohaku were standing over Kikyo's Body. She was trap by Naraku. Kikyo...! Yelled out Inuyasha attacking with full power to knock Naraku off of her. Kikyo are you alright? Asks Kagome respectfully. I will be fine, Thank you, Replied Kikyo honestly. Alright now attack all together...! yelled out Miroku ready for a fight.

As they all began beating up Naraku like always trying to make damage upon him. Kikyo and Kagome both shot two different arrows, It practically destroyed his Barrier. He decided to escape for now once again.

He got away again...! Yelled Sango upset. And I'm Afraid Kohaku is gone again as well, Spoke Miroku gently. I'm greatful to your help Inuyasha, But I can handle everything else on my own, I don't need you or your friends Protecting me, I'm not like her I don't need saving, Spoke Kikyo bitching out.

We just saved you, Say's Kagome upset. I don't need to be saved, I will not be surrounded by morons who think they can even win this battle, Naraku will kill us all in the end so why not give up now, Replied Kikyo seriously.

This war will be over soon, And we will be victories, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. You are dreaming if you think that you have what it take to kill him, His Poison is killing everything in it's path, It's stronger now, Once his Barrier is broken his toxic poison is really bad, Plus his powers are growing what power on Earth do you have ageist him? Asks Kikyo serious.

I don't know what we will do, But we will defeat him, Spoke up Kagome seriously. Keep dreaming if my powers can't kill him, What makes you all believe, That all of you will kill him? Asks Kikyo.

We don't but that's why we have Faith in destroying him, I will never stop Hunting Naraku, I will kill him, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Foolish Inuyasha, You've become like them weak and useless, Goodbye, Spoke up Kikyo leaving with her Soul collectors.

God she's beginning to get worse, She's never greatful for us saving us, Say's Shippo serious. Let's go, Spoke up Inuyasha upset. But...! No Shippo let's just go, Replied Kagome cutting him off.

everyone notice how Inuyasha was hurt be Kikyo once again, They hate the way she treated him like this, It was unfair Kagome wish he just forget about her. Why does he always do this to himself through this, Is just wrong, Thought Kagome sadly.

I wish, I could help him, Thought Sango seriously. Perhaps I should talk to him, Thought Miroku seriously.

As everyone looked up they seen a green Light slammed into the earth. What was that? Asks Sango surprised. It look like a falling star, Spoke Kagome. But it was Green that's not like any fallen star I've ever seen before, Spoke Miroku serious.

It's no star, A meter would cause damage, Say's Inuyasha serious. He's right, Replied kagome agreeing.

Meanwhile.

As Starfire slammed into the ground. Where am I? Asks Starfire confused. As she look around herself watching everything.

How did I get here? Asks Starfire. But then she looked down at that necklace in her hands. She decided she put it around her neck to keep it safe. She began flying off.

As everyone got to the crater, Nothing was there but a huge hole in the ground.

Whatever cause this was falling really fast, to cause this much damage, Say's Kagome looking at the size of the destruction. Let's go make up Camp now before it get's to dark, Spoke Sango seriously.

As Kagome found something in the hole. Hey wait look, Spoke up Kagome. What is it? Asks Inuyasha curious. As Kagome pick up Starfire's old Teen Titan's Transmitters.

What is it? Asks Miroku. It looks like technology, Spoke up Kagome confused. Really? Asks Inuyasha confused. Whoever drop this we have to follow after them, Say's Kagome serious. whoever owns this could be in great danger, Spoke Kagome.

They all nodded there heads in agreeing with them.

So what would happen next, What happens when Inu group meets Starfire. To be continue.


	5. The Mysterious Object

Starfire's Journey

As Kagome and Everyone were Confused by the new item that Kagome found in that mysterious hole in the ground.

So who could this belong too? Asks Miroku looking over the object. I don't know, But when I open it up a little it was making weird sounds Spoke up Inuyasha serious.

It's technology, In the past it's not able to connect here, Say's Kagome honestly. Umm...! Thought Sango thinking.

As Kagome cooked dinner for everyone. Inuyasha took the object from Miroku.

Hey Kagome, Do you have any idea with that's this Letter on this thing mean's? Asks Inuyasha curious.

It's just a T, I'm not sure what it means, Spoke up Kagome siring the food.

T stands for what, And how come is not written in our Japanese language, This isn't a simple for a T not in our written form, Spoke Sango honestly. This is English, Not Japanese Sango, Say's Kagome serious.

Umm...! this person doesn't even know our language, Replied Miroku worried. I'm afraid so well it's possible she knows both languages though too, Say's Kagome seriously.

As everyone ate there food and enjoyed it, Inuyasha caught scent of something coming closer too them.

Somebody coming right for us, And I also scent Demon's coming right for us, Spoke up Inuyasha concerned.

Let's get moving out of the way, Before we get hit, Spoke up Kagome sacred. No wait, That scent it the same one coming from that thing Kagome found, It's the owner of that thing, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Let's go find this owner before those Demon's kill it, Spoke Miroku serious. It? Asks Shippo confused. I don't know if he's Male or female so, I say It for now, Spoke up Miroku.

As Inuyasha began running really fast.

As they found a lot of Demon's with what they saw, It surprised them all. Look...! Say's Shippo pointing at Starfire fighting back.

What kind of Powers is that? Asks Sango confused. I've never seen anything like it, Spoke Miroku suspicious. Perhaps a demon, Spoke Kagome confused.

I don't think so, Say's Inuyasha in wonderland like dream watching Starfire she was beautiful. As she fought harder with her star bolts, the Demon's drop down dead

So what happen next can Starfire expect there help or will she be stubborn again. Keep reading To be continue.

when Inu group meets Starfire. To be continue.


	6. Starfire The Teen Titan Tamaranian

Starfire's Journey

Starfire's Journey

As Starfire finish off the last of the Demons on her own, She had no idea with where she was, She landed on the ground in a mist of black smoke, The only think Everyone seen was her eyes and hands were glowing green.

Who is this women? Asks Kagome confused. What is she, Is the real question, Spoke Sango seriously. The scent is coming from her, Say's Inuyasha pointing at the lost object. Well let's hope she friendly, Say's Miroku gently walking closer to her.

As Starfire turn around more People and Demons were walking to her.

What do you want? Are you here to eat me too? Asks Starfire seriously. No were not, Were nice and were not here to fight, Replied Sango honestly. You don't wish to fight? Asks Starfire not sure of she should trust them.

It's alright were the good guys, I'm Kagome, A priestess, That's Miroku a Monk, And that's Sango a demon slayer, This is her helper and partner Kirara, and this is my helper Shippo, Spoke Kagome smiling nicely. And He's Inuyasha Half demon, Say's Shippo smiling.

I'm Not sure I should be trusting anyone right now, Replied Starfire seriously. Believe me you must believe us we mean you no harm we've been tracking you since you lost this, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. My Titans trans missioner, Spoke Starfire taking it from Inuyasha slowly.

Titans, wait are you one of the Teen Titans that came to Japan a year ago, That safe us from that horrible man? Asks Kagome shocked.

Yes, I'm Titan member Starfire, Who are you? Asks Starfire seriously. I already told you our names, Spoke Kagome surprised still.

well can you repeat it once more so I might understand your language, Spoke Starfire seriously.

I'm Ka, Go, Me, Kagome, That's Mi, ro, ku, Miroku, Say's Kagome slowly.

I'm not deaf, Spoke Starfire honestly. I'm Inuyasha and that's Shippo and Kirara and Sango, Replied Inuyasha faster.

She decided that she wasn't getting anywhere with them, She should remember Japanese language , But for some reasons Inuyasha's talking to fast it's a demon thing really.

But she decided to do what she knew best, she grab Inuyasha and kissed him. Learning his languages.

Everyone dropped there mouths.

As she pulled back she be gain speaking there tone.

Now can you understand me? Asks Starfire serious. Yeah, But why did you just kiss Inuyasha? Asks Kagome blazing with jealously.

Oh that's one of my powers I can learn any language. from lip contract, SO I can understand you better now, plus I can also speak his demons tone too, Replied Starfire honestly.

Wait you have a power to learn somebody's languages? Asks Sango shocked.

Yes, It's the way of my people, We all do it when we want to understand each other on other planets, Say's Starfire seriously.

Excuse me, Other planets? Asks Kagome freaking out. I am not human girl, Spoke Starfire honestly. None if us Teen Titan's are human, expect for Speedy and Robin, Replied Starfire plain out serious.

Wait so it's true the Teen titans are Immortals, Like real live mutants, Say's Kagome amazed. Yes, Spoke Starfire.

Then where were you born are you like the others, No I'm from Space, I was born outside of earth, I'm not a mutant like the rest of them, But they expect me for who I am, Replied Starfire honestly.

Wow so you are an Alien? Asks Kagome surprised. That would be correct but were not that different from all of you expect we age slowly, I am a Tamaranian, Spoke Starfire seriously.

That's very new to us, I didn't think there was life outside earth no body as ever found such traces, Say's Kagome excited.

That's because my homeland is very far, It would take a long time before we humans would get there, Cyborg is the only one who's actually gotten me to my planet from Earth to there, Replied Starfire.

What is Raven like, I've always wonder about her, Because you know she's my favorite Titan? Asks Kagome curious. Your Favorite? Asks Starfire confused.

Well you all have a fan club all around the world Raven just happens to be mined, Replied Kagome smiling.

Well I don't have one, Beast Boy as them I seen him, And Cyborg get lots of fan mail, But nobody as ever given me letter's or anything, Spoke Starfire.

That's Sad, I thought that you were have fans of your own, Spoke Kagome sadly.

Not really, Like I said I'm not from here not everyone is really all that cool with that, Earthlings are sacred of what's stronger then them, In my planet a lot of my family believes earthlings to be weak cowards, Like My Oldest Sister, The last time I seen her she force me into a fight for the crown, Replied Starfire.

Your Sister hates us? Asks Miroku listing. Blackfire, She thinks that Humans are a walking bug that needs to be squashed quickly, Spoke Starfire.

Sounds a lot like Sesshomarou, Say's Sango honestly. Who? Asks Starfire curious. Inuyasha's half Brother, He's a Full Blooded Demon and hates humans or he use to until Rin, Lightly change him, But he's still very cold to everyone else, Spoke Kagome.

I see well, I'm not trying to be rude but I must find a away to reopen the time gates and get back home, So goodbye, Spoke up Starfire.

Well wait perhaps I can help you, Say's Kagome serious. How? Asks Starfire, Well I time travel too, So perhaps we can use the my time portal, Say's Kagome honestly.

I suppose I could try it out, I've got to get home, Robin and the others must be worried by now, Or maybe just Beast boy and cyborg and Raven will be worried, Replied Starfire.

Why wouldn't Robin be worried from what I read you two are together, Why wouldn't he be worried? Asks Kagome curious.

Well before I got here, Robin was really mad at me, I've never seen him grab me like that, He was hurting me, I don't think he cares that I'm gone, Cried Starfire. Oh I'm sorry, Replied Kagome rubbing her shoulder.

Woe...! Woe...! He hurt you? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Yeah but no big deal, I prombley deserve it, Replied Starfire. Why would you think that? Asks Sango sadly. Because he said it was my flaut that I'm to clingy, Spoke Starfire.

What no way, is it your flaut, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Forget it, Spoke Starfire. Hey it's ok, Say's Inuyasha gently comforting her.

Now why don't you join us, Spoke up Miroku serious. You guys would be ok with that? Asks Starfire. You just kiss me, I think your already in, Replied Inuyasha serious. Thank you, Spoke Starfire.

As she join there team for awhile.

So what's next keep reading. To Be Continue.


End file.
